The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device, a method of manufacturing the organic electroluminescent device, and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, an organic EL device using an organic EL (electroluminescent) element, which is a self-emission element, as a pixel has been proposed. The organic EL device has an organic functional layer, such as a light-emitting layer, interposed between an anode and a cathode, and recently, the organic EL device using a method of arranging liquid material containing resolved organic material in patterns on a substrate according to an inkjet method has been developed. For the organic EL device, it is possible to exactly form the organic functional layer on the substrate by providing a partition member partitioning each pixel on the substrate, and ejecting the liquid material into the region surrounded by the partition member.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposed that, by a liquid-repellent processing on a surface of the partition member having two-layered structure made of different material, liquid material is uniformly arranged on an electrode by the difference of affinity to the liquid material.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3328297
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-272872